


Spit it out

by LittleLinor



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: (and machina enhancements), Multi, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Sagi, Milly and Guillo, having a gay old time on Mira.With a little help from Lolo





	Spit it out

**Author's Note:**

> (yes the title is a pun)
> 
> ANYWAY UH Sagi and Milly TOTALLy managed to reconstruct Guillo and they're all happily chilling on Mira and nothing bad is gonna happen between this and ewatlo  
> Totally  
> (let me have my fix-it fic okay)
> 
> I tagged this as underage bc of Sagi's canon age but this is a couple of years later after they've had time to settle in etc

“And so,” Milly explained cheerfully, “if you flick this thing—”  
The wooden rod in her hand sprung to life, buzzing and vibrating. Sagi didn't even want to know _how_ it worked.  
(Whether he wanted to know anything else about it, he wasn't disclosing. But, well, he was there, after all)  
“Fascinating,” Guillo said, examining the toy as Milly passed it to him. He didn't even sound sarcastic.  
“I can't believe Lolo started making stuff like this,” Sagi breathed into his arms.  
“It must be your evil influence,” Guillo told Milly, although the 'evil' apparently didn't stop him from shifting the much smaller, smooth, inert toy he'd been methodically preparing Sagi with.  
“I'd take that as a compliment,” Milly replied, cheerful, “but no, it was all there under the surface. She just needed someone to listen to her without judging. The moment I let on that I was into this stuff, well…”  
Sagi hid his face in his arms even more. Was he really the only one in this group who'd had any innocence left to enlighten?  
As if she could read his mind, Milly went back to petting his head.  
“Don't worry, Sagi, it's part of your charm.”  
“That's not what I'm worried ab— _hnn_ …”  
“I seem to have struck something,” Guilo said, stating the obvious in his most deadpan tone.  
“How about you stop teasing him,” Milly laughed.  
“You're the last person to talk.”  
“But that's part of _my_ appeal.”  
“ _Will you two stop and just—_ ”  
He bit back the last of his outburst, but it was too late. Even without looking, he _knew_ they were both grinning at him, and to top it all, Guillo had stopped moving.  
All he could hear was his own laboured breath, and the toy still vibrating somewhere near his legs.  
“Yes?” Milly asked.  
“You'll have to be clearer,” Guillo agreed.  
“We can't help you unless you tell us what you need.”  
Guillo was wrong. They were _both_ evil.  
“Fuck me,” he mumbled, still hidden in his arms. And of _course_ they knew full well what he was saying, but even as it left his mouth, he knew that it'd come out completely muffled, and that it wouldn't be enough for them.  
“Did you hear something, Milliarde?”  
“Did you? I think he whimpered, maybe we should stop?”  
What happened to 'begs to be mothered'? Why did they get off on being mean to him???  
“ _FUCK ME_ ,” he all but yelled, actually bringing his head up this time. Milly, when his eyes adjusted to the light again, was grinning.  
The praising pat Guillo gave his ass really didn't help.  
“See, it's easier when you speak clearly,” Milly said, petting his hair again and readying her own equipment, previously fitted to the wooden machinery that made up her hips.  
He would have grumbled something about how they'd become _much_ too close for people who used to hate each other, but the vibrator sliding into his ass made the complaint skid into a loud moan instead, and soon even that was muffled altogether, his mouth too busy to say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> (Listen, Milly and Lolo are terrible together and as years go by Milly gets a LOT more enhancements that can be used for Fun Purposes. Sagi eventually stops pretending to not enjoy being the test subject)


End file.
